inspirerad av de utvalda
by Ebbishen
Summary: Det är en fanfiction lite inspirerad av de utvalda


Prolog- 15-åriga Azaris bor i landet Suvaria som är uppdelat i tre delar, den goda, den onda och den fridfulla. Efter att hennes mamma för 10 år sedan av misstag gick in i den onda delen så grämer sig Azaris varje dag. En dag bestämmer hon sig för att ta sig in i den onda delen och hitta sin mamma. Och plötsligt står hon inför sin största utmaning någonsin...

Suvarias Världar

Azaris galopperar snabbt genom skogen, vinden griper tag i hennes hår och hästens hovar slår mot skogsvägen. Hon börjar närma sig byns lilla torg. Idag är det marknad och hennes syster bad henne att köpa nytt garn så hon kunde göra en ny matta. Hennes mamma försvann för 10 år sen när hon av misstag gick in i den mörka delen av landet,där den onda kungen Patyx regerar tillsammans med sina män. Sen dess har ingen sett till henne. Den goda delen har valt att förbjuda vanligt folk att ta sig in dit, dem vill inte att fler personer ska råka illa ut, Det finns onda älvor som lockar med en till Patyx och sedan sägs att Patyx ger dem ett slags serum som gör att dem ska lyda honom i alla lägen. Men även om det var så länge sedan hennes mamma försvann så påminns Azaris om det varje dag.

Hennes tankar avbryts av att hennes häst gnäggar till, hon stannar den och ger tyglarna till en av de små tjejerna som står vid ingången. Hon ler mot dem och går bort mot ståndet som säljer garn.

tre röda, säger hon

9 mono säger den gamla damen och ler

Azaris räcker över dom små kopparmynten och tar emot garnet. Hon börjar långsamt gå tillbaka mot utgången, hon ger de små tjejerna som hade tagit hand om hennes häst några små färglada karameller som tack och skyndar sig att hoppa upp på sin häst och rida hem.

Väl hemma möter hon sin äldre syster Kymone.

Hittade du garnet? frågar Kymone

Ja, jag köpte tre stycken röda säger Azaris

Perfekt säger Kymone och började genast sticka.

Du, jag har tänkt på en sak säger Azaris

Vadå? svarar Kymone lite uttråkat

Jag skulle vilja ta mig till den mörka skogen och leta efter mamma.

Är du galen! väster Kymone. Ingen får någonsin gå in där utan kungens tillåtelse.

Tja, jag får väl fråga honom då säger Azaris och går där ifrån.

Hon fick en känsla av att Kymone inte trodde att hon menade allvar, men det gjorde hon. Hon skulle hitta sin mamma.

Den natten sov hon oroligt. Hon drömde att hon hittade sin mamma ute i skogen, men att hon var förändrad, hon ville inte följa med henne tillbaka till den goda sidan. Hon ville stanna i skogen. Varje gång hon hörde sin mammas röst i huvudet, varje gång hon sa att hon inte ville följa med så vakande hon med ett ryck. Tillslut så gick det inte att somna om, hon gick istället upp och klädde på sig sina finaste kläder och borstade igenom sitt långa hår noga, lockarna blev mjukare och håret glansigare. Hon hade bestämt sig. Idag skulle hon få kungens tillåtelse att ta sig in i den mörka skogen.

Hon hoppar upp på sin häst och galopperade iväg i ett moln av grus. Hon tar sig fram till byn och skrittar den sista biten. När hon kommit fram till det stora stenslottet ser hon sig först omkring, hon har aldrig sett slottet på så nära håll. Hela slottets vänstra sida är klätt i murgröna som sträcker sig ända upp till de högsta fönstren. Hon avbryts av att en slottsvakt ropar till henne.

Vad gör du här lilla flicka? ropar han

Hon förklarar att hon vill tala med kungen.

Han verkar först ganska tveksam men efter ett tag släpper han in henne.

Hon går längs med slottskorridoren, de sammetsklädda stolarna som står vid sidorna av alla dörrar och vid varje rum står en vakt. Hon närmar sig en stor dörr med bronsfärgade handtag. En av vakterna öppnar den stora dörren åt henne.

Hon ser sig om i den stora salen medan hon långsamt går upp mot den stora tronen, Vakterna höjer sina vapen och hon känner en rysning längs ryggraden, men blixtsnabbt höjer vakten bredvid henne handen. Hon lägger märke till att vakterna inte pratar med varandra, det är precis som att man har programmerat in hur dom ska agera, precis som robotar.

När hon närmar sig tronen så ser hon honom sitta där, kungen ler mot henne, hon uppfattar inte om det var vänligt eller mer hånfullt. Det slår henne att hon inte vet så mycket om kungen, egentligen inget mer än att han hette Arturus och har regerat i evigheter.

Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med? säger han vänligt

Ehm, jag skulle vilja ha tillåtelse att ta mig in i den mörka skogen. Hon hör hur fånigt det låter och känner sig genast lite orolig.

Vad är det du säger lilla vän! ska du till den mörka skogen? svarar han upprört.

Ja, eller alltså… hon berättar snabbt och nervöst om hennes mamma som försvann. Kungen sitter tyst en stund och efter ungefär två minuter så svarar han.

Då förstår jag, men du måste lova mig en sak.

Ja, svarar Azaris. Vadå?

Du måste ha med dig någon som kan hjälpa dig, små flickor som dig klarar sig inte ensam mot en så stark härskare som Patyx.

Hon nickar förstående, även om det känns lite löjligt att hon inte skulle få gå själv.

Jag vet en som kan följa med, nämligen mitt barnbarn Xanthos. Kom så går vi för att träffa honom.

Han signalerar till en vakt att visa mig vägen till hans rum. Längst upp i slottet i ett litet rum sitter en pojke som ser ut att vara i hennes egen ålder. Vakten förklarar snabbt vad kungen bestämt och lämnar dem snart ifred. Pojken ser lite blyg och bortkommen ut så Azaris föreslår snabbt att de kanske kunde gå ner och träna. Han nickar bara snabbt till svar och dem går utan att säga att ord till varandra ner till träningslokalen. Väl där tar det bara några sekunder för Azaris att inse att Xanthos är värdelös på att kasta spjut, skjuta med pilbåge och ännu sämre på att slåss. För Azaris går det däremot mycket bättre och hon träffar rätt varje gång.

Efter en stund kommer kungen för att titta på, hon märker att dom blev imponerade av henne, det kändes skönt. Men samtidigt går det upp för henne att det skulle bli jobbigt att ha med sig Xanthos. Hennes tankar avbrts av kungens mörka röst som säger att de skulle ge sig av nästa vecka. De ska få med sig mat,kläder och varsin häst på vägen. Det är en lång resa mina barn säger han vänligt men bestämt. De båda barnen nickar förstående.

Självklart får ni fortsätta med träningen under veckan säger han.

Ska vi ses här klockan 10 imorgon säger Azaris.

Xanthos nickar bara snabbt till svar, som vanligt. Det slår henne att hon inte hört honom säga ett ord på hela dagen.

Sedan rider hon hemåt i skymningen. Hon möts av en orolig syster när hon kommer hem.

Var har du varit? ropar hennes syster och rusar ut för att ta emot henne.

Jag har frågat kungen om jag får tillåtelse att ta mig in i mörka skogen svarar hon.

Och vad sa han? frågar Kymone.

Hon berättar snabbt om mötet med kungen och Xanthos.

Tja, allt jag vill är att mamma kommer tillbaka så jag kan inte hindra dig från att följa med, säger Kymone.

Jag lovar att vara försiktig viskade Azaris samtidigt som hon kramar om sin syster.

Resten av veckan tränade hon med Xanthos, han blir lite bättre. Men han är fortfarande värdelös på det mesta. Hon lyckas även att prata lite med honom och i slutet av veckan skulle man kunna säga att dom var vänner. Men Azaris märker också att han var ganska så feg, något som inte direkt var till hans fördel med tanke på att han skulle ta sig in den farliga mörka skogen.

Dagen innan avfärd packar dem ihop allt de skulle ha med sig. Dom packar under tystnad, Azaris känner sig spänd och fick en känsla av att även Xanthos var mer nervös än vanligt. Han pratade snabbt och om saker som inte alls hade att göra med resan och verkar väldigt ofokuserad. Men hon vågar inte fråga honom varför.

De äter under tystnad innan det är dags att ge sig iväg. Kungen möter upp dem utanför slottet med en häst i var hand. Han säger inte så mycket, det är precis som att det är självklart vad de skulle göra. När de har suttit upp på hästarna och fått med sig all packning så säger kungen plötsligt. "Jag tror på er mina krigare" innan dom ger sig iväg i ett moln av grus.


End file.
